


Challenge Day 1: Meeting One Direction

by CupKatyCakes



Series: One Direction 10 Day Polyvore Challenge [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: College Student, F/M, Fan - Freeform, First Meetings, In-N-Out, Multi, inner fangirl, main character loves One Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupKatyCakes/pseuds/CupKatyCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Party at Katy's Dorm Room's leads to her going to In-N-Out to finish her history essay, where she ends up meeting One Direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge Day 1: Meeting One Direction

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing the One Direction Polyvore 10 Day Challange and Day 1 is meeting One Direction. The main character is me and how imagine meeting One Direction would be like. I do not have a beta for I did not plan to post this, but my imagination as I was making the outfit lead to me writing this One-Shot. Sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes you may find, I'm dyslexic. 
> 
> Here is the Outfit for Day 1: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=151789789

_ "She been my queen since we were sixteen. We want the same things, we dream the same dreams. Alright." _

 

I took a extra crispy fry from my meal and stuffed in my mouth while listening to my favorite band serenade me through my headphones. The food and the music are the main things helping me get through essay about the Holocaust, seeing as it is 15 minutes past midnight. 

 

The smell of hamburgers and the best french fries I've ever eaten was also helping me stay awake inside In-N-Out. I still couldn't believe that people were partying in the dorm rooms still when they should be sleeping or studying for Winter finals this week. 

 

_ "I know, I know, I know for sure." _

 

I felt a tap on my right shoulder, making me jump a few feet in the air. Pulling my headphones off, I tried to collect my breathe from the fright I just had. 

 

"I'm sorry Love, I didn't mean to scare you, but we were wondering if you'd mind us having a sit with you." A very familiar British accent that I've only heard from YouTube and countless times of watching This Is Us, made me look to my right. 

 

My facial expression must have been hilarious because my blonde tip haired crush let out a laugh. 

 

"No. Fucking. Way." 

 

"Oh, well it just seemed you were alone and well you were singing Steal My Girl. Which by the way, I don't think you know how loud you were singing." Harry Styles held a tray of food while looking down at me. 

 

"No, I didn't mean, no, you can't sit here, I meant, no, like I can't believe my favorite people in the world are asking me if they could sit with me. Of course you can, I maybe a little dumb but I'm not that dumb." Thats all it took for Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne, my two favorites, Zayn Malik and Niall Horan to sit down. I would never admit I had favorites in One Direction because they all helped save my life. My friends and family know that I love each of the guys everyday of the week, but it left two days extra, so I gave those extra days to Zayn and Niall. 

 

Making sure to save my essay, I closed up my MacBook and pulled my backpack up onto my lap so I could put it away safely. Zayn smiled at me while I opened up my Marvel notebook, he made a comment on how sick it was, if I could get my lips to move and my vocal cords to work I would have said thanks. 

 

I had tons of notes I had taken from countless hours of research on Holocaust, that I thought I could leave them alone so I could highlight what I already used and what I wanted to use next. Liam who sat diagonally to my right handed me my Marvel pen as I reached out for it. 

 

"Sorry, I'm a very messy student, I always spread out when I'm doing my homework." Liam, Zayn and Niall all assured me that it was okay, while Harry tried to make a joke that he was surprised I didn't have sauce on my notes. 

 

Across from me, Zayn had my sharpie along with my Star Wars planner in hand, he looked to me for permission to draw. Who was I to say no to him to draw on my planner, I gave him the swift go ahead. 

 

While I had the chance to take in the outfits the boys were wearing, which all seemed to me to be comfortable clothing you'd wear while watching NetFlix, I couldn't help but wonder how they ended up here at midnight. 

 

"What are you doing at In-N-Out at this time of night, if you don't mind me asking." Niall looked at me as he took a bite of his Double Double. 

 

"The kids in my dorm are having a party and I couldn't concentrate on my essay that's due at Midnight tomorrow. So I came here for study food and to do my essay." 4/5 nodded their heads while Zayn was concentrating on his drawing. 

 

"What's your essay on?" Liam seemed really interested. 

 

"The Holocaust, it's my final, I had to pick a time in History between World War 1 and Vietnam War, went with that." I looked down for my blue highlighter and noticed it was missing only to find it in Zayn's hand. I couldn't quite process that Zayn Malik was drawing on the back of my daily planner and using my highlighters. Mum would never believe me. 

 

"How rude of us, what is your name Love?" Long haired, Harry asked me. 

 

"Kathryn Kienholtz." Zayn tried pronouncing my last name, his face scrunched up while trying. Hey, at least he was giving it a try, it was more than what most people did. 

 

"Keen-holts" Zayn nodded his head as he copied my pronunciation, he went back to his drawing shortly after he saw me smile. 

 

"I go by Katy." Harry nodded his head as he took his fork to eat his animal style fries. 

 

For the next forty minutes while the guys were eating and Zayn continued  to draw, they asked me questions about my Major (journalism and photography with minor in fashion.) to about my interest. When they were about done eating my friend Quinn came over to let me know they would be closing in 10 minutes. 

 

Putting away my things as Liam and Louis collected the bands trash I noticed Harry whispering to Zayn while they watched me. Niall had finished up the rest of my fries, with a smile on his face. 

 

When Louis and Liam returned to the table I looked at all them and decided I should take a chance while I still had the chance to ask for photos with them, maybe by luck I could get Niall to take a group selfie of us. 

 

"Is there any chance I could take pictures with each of you guys and one of us all together, my Mum would never believe me if I told her I ate at my favorite place with One Direction." Most of them were quick to agree but Niall.

 

"As long as you let me take the group one." My dreams had come true and I quickly nodded. 

 

Liam was first by putting his arm around my shoulders, pulling me in close that our heads were touching. Louis followed by him doing a silly face and another of him just smiling while pointing at me. Harry was only 3 inches taller than me but we used that to our advantage, we hugged each other and I put my head on his shoulder, both of us having big smiles on our faces. I bent my knees to make myself seem smaller next to Niall as we both smiled real big, I was probably the happiest I had been since the begging of semester of my final year at college. 

 

Zayn made his way over where he handed me my daily planner, there on the back Zayn had drawn me along with the guys in cartoon form with me smiling softly and a Captain America shield on my shirt, he colored on bits and pieces of the drawing in. I also noticed that while everyone was taking pictures with me they had signed their names next to the cartoon selves. I immediately hugged Zayn telling him thank you and I would frame it when the school year was up. Zayn pulled me in close as he assured me it was okay I put my arm around his waist as Niall snapped the photo of us. 

 

For the group shot Niall instructed for me to stand in the middle while Harry stood to the left my shoulder and Liam to my right, Zayn was on left side holding his arm around my waist, Louis on my left again pointing at me and Niall got in front of me telling us to all crouch in a bit so we could all fit. He snapped about 10 different ones as he prompted certain facial expressions. 

 

Quinn came over with our other friend Alex who worked with him and offered to take one of us all. Niall stayed crouched a bit in front of me as Quinn told us all to smile. After getting my cellphone back and I returned my things to my back pack, slinging it over my shoulder, I followed the guys out of the fast food joint. 

 

Mark Jarvis was sipping on his shake along with Patty another body guard waiting for the boys. They all stopped in front of me while I smiled at them, sort of bummed that my time with five of my heroes was coming to an end. 

 

"Thank you so much for taking pictures with me, I promise not to post them for a few days or till you leave town. Also thank you for sitting with me, this has probably been the highlight of my life so far." I blushed, so maybe it was one do the highlights of my life, Disneyland next week with my brothers and parents might be the highlight of my life.

 

"Katy would you maybe like to hang out with us a bit more? Our hotel is probably really quite compared to your dorm rooms, none of us are really tired yet. You can come back watch some movies with us and maybe finish your essay." Harry offered me. I bit my lip and acted like I had to think about it, I mean what are the chances this would ever happen again? 

 

"Yeah, sure if that's okay with Mark and Patty that is." Both men gave me a nod, I smiled in thanks as I made my way toward my Jeep, Zayn and Louis following beside me and the rest trailing behind us to their van. 

 

I couldn't believe how such a shitty night turned out to be the best night that lead me to meeting One Direction. 

 


End file.
